Nessie
"Fluffie! I'll play SPP with you later." —'Nessie', Oshawott: The Force of Hippo" Nessie is Queen Hippo's older daughter, a sea giraffe, and she is starting to learn her expectations and duties as a princess. However, she is also quite a tomboy. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Nessie first appears in the movie ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Here, she appears when the Toy Island Crew arrives in the Hippo Kingdom. Right as she is about to play SPP with her sister, the Napoleonic Forces attack and they all get kidnapped. Later, they are rescued by Oshawott, and they return to their castle safe and sound. ''Toy Island'' Nessie later makes a silent cameo in the credits of the Season 4 Christmas special "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", where she appears celebrating Christmas with her family. Nessie reappears in Season 5 where she and her family, as well as their bodyguard, come to Toy Island to accompany Mr. Monocle as he participates in the elections. After Mr. Monocle loses the election, they stay on the Island for a while longer to attend Emperor Lakeet's palace-warming party as well as a girls' night out at Toy Island Plaza hosted by the other female characters. Following this, she returns with her family to their castle. ''Toy Island Party! Nessie appears in ''Toy Island Party! on the Hippo Kingdom board. ''Curtis Ball'' series Nessie is an unlockable player character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament. She is a default member of Team Hippo. She is a Swimmer type character and specializes in Water Speed, Dodge, and Recovery. However, she has poor Power, Attack, Defense, and Reach. She is said to have superb special abilities. Her regular special ability is Blanket Layout, where she calls for the fish servants to lay a large blanket on the opponents' side, covering any who get stuck until the next score. Her friend ability is Pillow Fluffing, where she calls for the fish servants to fluff up pillows for her and a friend to use to whack and Hurt opponents. Nessie returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default playable character. She is classified as a Nimble type player, having good Land Speed, Dodge, Air Time, and Jump at the cost of low Power, Attack, Defense, and Reach. For her campaign condition, she decides to play Curtis Ball to have fun, participating up to the regional tournament level. ''Friends' Racing'' Nessie appears in Friends' Racing as an unlockable playable character. She is a lightweight character and drives small karts. She gives a slight acceleration bonus and a slight off-road bonus. She is unlocked by clearing the Orca Cup on 150cc. Her personal course is Hippo Castle, which takes place inside her house. Princess Fluff makes a cameo appearance. ''Friends' Baseball'' Nessie appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Queen Hippo Waves. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Nessie appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Nessie appears as an unlockable player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. She is classified as an All-Around type, though she trades some power for movement speed. Her Special Spike is Feather Down, where she drops pillows onto the other side of the field, enveloping it in feathers, before slamming the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Nessies are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the regular Nessie, Yarn Nessie is made entirely of knitted wool, and her hair is made of several strands of yarn. Her eyes are also replaced by buttons. Nessie runs quickly but has low stamina. She wields the Fluff Pillow, a weaker melee weapon that takes a fair bit of time to use successively. Her secondary attack lets her use the Fluff Pillow as a shield. Its unique aspect is that whenever the pillow gets hit, it drops some stuffin' that anyone can pick up to slightly replenish their Stuffin' Meter. As well, other characters can jump on her pillow as she does this to jump extra high. Nessie's amiibo is part of Wave 5 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases the size, power, and usage speed of her Fluff Pillow for 30 seconds. Nessie's special costume gives her an indigo wetsuit and a pair of scuba diving goggles. ''Toy Island Tennis Nessie shows up in Toy Island Tennis as an unlockable player character, available upon winning the Ostreena Cup Singles. Her default partner is Princess Fluff. She is a Technique type player, boasting good shot control in exchange for low power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Nessie appears as a Balanced type character in Toy Island Sports Fest, where she is available in soccer, hockey, volleyball, and dodgeball. She has above-average stats bar power. As a computer player, she plays as a Loyalist, supporting her teammates whenever possible. She can be seen spectating on Hippo Kingdom and Dino Stadium. Her player card is of silver rarity. Character Nessie is a tomboy, as she likes to play games with the boys of the kingdom. However, she also cares a lot for her younger sister, and she makes sure that she is safe. She also plays games like SPP and Barbie with her sister. However, since she is still young, she likes to stick to her mom. Being the princess, she has some duties to preside over. These include the making of the beds and the fluffing of the pillows. Appearance Nessie is a sea giraffe, and as such her body has many colours. Her body is mostly cream-yellow, but her mouth and front side are orangey. Her ears are blue and she has a multi-coloured mane that goes down the back of her neck and surrounds the base of her neck as well. Her tail is also multi-coloured and her feet are aqua green. Trivia *Nessie's name comes from the nickname of the Loch Ness Monster, of which she bears a passing resemblance. *Since Nessie was confirmed to be 6 years old in 2012, then it can be assumed that she was 8 years old at the end of Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hippo Kingdom Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters